Warmth
by KatziusTheCleanFreak
Summary: Dia selalu ada di sisinya... Namun sekarang, dia meninggalkannya, tanpa ada yang kehangatan yang tersisa... Eren/Mikasa, Mind to RnR?


**Ahhoy! Katzius kali ini kembali dalam fandom Shingeki no Kyojin! Dan saya akan menulis fic ini dengan bahasa Indonesia, dan saya mau jadi yang pertama! (walaupun sebenernya sudah keduluan) Mari kita ramaikan fandom Shingeki no Kyojin dengan bahasa Indonesia!**

**Yah, berhubung anime Shingeki no Kyojin lagi rame-ramenya di Indonesia, jadi saya bikin aja fic ini. :D**

**Disclaimer : Semua konten Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. **

**Pairing : Eren Jaeger/Mikasa Ackerman**

**WARNING : Angst, Chara Death**

**Timeline : Episode 5 dan 6, dengan perubahan pada adegan dan dialog :D**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**-Eren's POV**

"Eren,"

"Apa, Mikasa?" tanyaku berbalik.

"Maukah kau kembali padaku, saat situasi memburuk?" tanya Mikasa pelan.

"Hei, kita kan berbeda kelompok!" kataku.

"Eren, situasi memburuk berarti sesuatu yang tidak diduga akan terjadi. Di saat seperti itu, aku... tidak mau melihatmu mati," kata Mikasa.

"Hei, Mikasa, di saat seperti itu justru bantuanmulah yang paling dibutuhkan di sisis Raja. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku kan bersama Armin," kataku menenangkannya.

"Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau akan selamat?!" tanya Mikasa.

"Yah..." Aku berpikir sebentar, tapi entah apa yang mendorongku, aku lalu tiba-tiba tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mencium pipi Mikasa.

_Blush_

Kontan, wajah Mikasa bersemu merah. Kini gadis itu tengah berusaha menutupi wajah dengan syal.

"Yah, bisa dibilang itulah jaminanku," kataku malu-malu, dan masih berhati-hati kalau-kalau dia meninjuku, seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jika kau tak berhasil mengembalikannya, hinalah aku sepuasmu. Dan ingat, aku tak akan mati

**o-O-o**

Aku , Armin, Thomas Wagner, dan beberapa yang lain, sedang terpaku, melihat ke arah betapa buruknya keadaan distrik Trost. Jika para Titan sudah masuk ke distrik Trost secepat ini, bisa-bisa Dinding Shiina juga akan tamat, beserta para manusia di dalamnya.

"Hei, Eren, kau yakin akan bisa membantai semuanya?" tanya seorang gadis di kelompok kami.

"Ap –? Yeah, tentu saja!" kataku, berusaha pulih dari _shock_.

"Tentu saja, dia kan peringkat lima. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Eren!" kata Thomas percaya diri.

Aku mengangguk, tapi mataku masih tertuju pada para Titan yang memorak-morandakan Trost.

"Hei, bisakah kita mengobrol nanti saja? Masih ada Titan yang masih perlu dibereskan!" kata Armin mengingatkan.

Kami serempak mengangguk, dan langsung menembakkan 3D Manuever Gear kami, lalu meluncur.

**o-O-o**

"Teman-teman, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku pada yang lain.

"Sepertinya para Titan sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Trost. Trost tidak punya harapan. Kita harus kembali dan memanggil bantuan tim lain," kata seseorang dari tim.

"Tidak! Kita pasti bisa membebaskan Trost!" kataku.

"Hei, apa itu?" tanya Armin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Semua kontan menoleh. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah seekor Titan. Tapi tunggu – Titan itu melompat? Si Titan menabrak mercusuar, dan ketika dia turun, di mulutnya sudah bertengger seseorang yang familier.

Thomas Wagner.

Wajah Thomas tidaklah seperti tadi, dan sekarang pesannya sudah jelas, walaupun dia tidak bilang apa-apa; _Siapa saja! Tolong AKU!_

Tapi sebelum kami sempat bergerak seincipun, sang Titan sudah menelan Thomas bulat-bulat. Amarahku langsung meledak tanpa disangka-sangka.

"SIAAAALLLAAAAAANNN!" teriakku sambil meluncur ke arah Titan tersebut.

"Tunggu! Eren! Jangan bergerak sendirian!" kata Armin sembari menyusulku. Anggota yang lain mengikuti.

Sementara yang lain masih tertinggal, aku masih dengan keras kepala meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi seekor Titan lagi menyambar kakiku dari bawah.

Tubuhku terbanting di atap-atap, berlumuran darah, dan dengan hanya satu kaki yang tersisa. Penglihatanku kabur dan nafasku patah-patah. Satu tanganku terkatung membeku, sambil memegang sebilah pedang perunggu. Aku melihat teman-temanku dimakan oleh para Titan, satu demi satu.

Kini pandanganku tertuju pada Armin, yang hanya bisa terdiam tak berdaya di atap di seberangku. Seekor Titan berjanggut menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, siap untuk memakannya.

Aku akan memperingatkannya, atau lebih baik lagi, melindunginya, tetapi bahkan mataku hampir-hampir tak bisa terbuka. Aku benci menjadi lemah seperti ini. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

_Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun, karena kita terlalu lemah,_ suara Hannes bergaung kembali dalam pikiranku.

Kupikir... aku akan bisa menjadi lebih kuat ketika bergabung dalam militer, tetapi ternyata tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Hannes benar, kita terlalu lemah, dan tak berdaya. Manusia hanya diizinkan berdoa, menangis, dan mati di hadapan para Titan.

Armin tidak melakukan perlawanan, tetapi di wajahnya tersirat; _Apa aku benar-benar akan berakhir di tempat seperti ini? Benarkah ini akhirnya?_

Entah bagaimana, pesan tersebut membuatku bangkit, dan langsung menerjang si Titan dengan kekuatanku yang terakhir. Armin sudah setengah jalan ke dalam kerongkongannya, jadi aku langsung menyambarnya lalu melemparnya ke atap terdekat.

Sementara Armin selamat, aku masih harus bergulat dengan kedua rahang Titan ini. Walaupun aku bisa menahannya dengan pedang, hampir tak mungkin aku akan keluar dan ini tak akan bertahan lama.

Armin berseru, "Eren! Pegang tanganku! Akan kutarik kau!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku melepas tangan kananku untuk meraih tangan Armin, tapi hal itu justru membuat si Titan bertambah kuat menutup mulutnya.

Aku tahu semuanya sudah terlambat, jadi aku berseru, "Hei, Armin, sebelum aku mati, tolong sampaikan maafku pada Mikasa! Sampaikan bahwa aku telah gagal!"

"Apa?! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk membunuh semua Titan?! Kau sudah bersumpah kan?!" teriak Armin membalas, masih mengulurkan tangan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, "Sayangnya, sepertinya bukan aku yang akan menghabisi mereka! Sekarang itu adalah giliranm –" kata-kataku terputus saat si Titan berhasil menutup rahangnya dan menelanku. Yang terakhir kuingat hanyalah aku samar-samar mendengar suara jeritan Armin.

**o-O-o**

**-Normal POV**

"Hei, biarkan kami masuk!"

"Tahukah kau bahwa kereta itu takkan muat?!"

"Singkirkan kereta itu!"

"Tolong, biarkan kami masuk, walau hanya anakku saja!"

Kericuhan terjadi di pintu masuk Dinding Rose. Seorang pengusaha besar rupanya tengah berusaha memasukkan keretanya yang penuh barang ke dalam Dinding, namun tak muat hingga menimbulkan kekacauan.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" seru pengusaha tersebut dengan pongahnya. "JIKA KALIAN INGIN MASUK, MAKA BANTU MENDORONG!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kereta itu tidak akan muat! Kereta itu terlalu besar!" seru para pengungsi.

"HEI, TAHUKAH KALIAN BAHWA HIDUP KALIAN SEMUA TAK LEBIH BERHARGA DARI SEPEREMPAT MUATAN INI?!" sang pengusaha masih mempertahankan argumennya.

Kericuhan masih berlangung beberapa saat.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan aman dalam kota. Ayahmu sedang bertarung sekarang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata seorang ibu menenangkan anak balitanya.

"Ibu... apa itu?" tanya si balita menunjuk ke arah jalanan.

Dari pojok jalanan, tiba-tiba muncul seekor Titan, sedang berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa, yang bahkan bisa dibilang aneh untuk ukuran Titan. Titan itu diikuti oleh lima orang petarung.

"Sialan! Percuma saja mengalihkan perhatiannya! Yang ini jenis yang cerdas!" seru salah satu anggota.

"Bahkan pasukan elit seperti kita pun tak dapat mengejarnya!" keluh yang lain.

Tapi selagi mereka memprotes dan mengeluh, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek – Mikasa Ackerman – melejit menembus gerombolan dan kemudian memotong tengkuk Titan itu sebelum dia mencapai para pengungsi. Segera saja Titan itu roboh dan mati.

Para pengungsi sibuk berterima kasih, namun Mikasa hanya bertanya, "Apa masalah kalian?"

Para pengungsi menepi, menunjukkan jalan ke si pengusaha. Mikasa mengerti dan berjalan dengan tenang.

Dua pengawal menerjangnya, tapi hanya dengan satu puntiran dia menyingkirkan semuanya.

Setelah sampai ke depan si pengusaha, Mikasa berkata dengan dingin,"Singkirkan keretanya,"

"Heh, memangnya kau tahu siapa aku?! Aku adalah pengusaha terbesar di kot –"

"Diam," perintah Mikasa.

"Nyawa manusia tidak akan bisa ditukar dengan apapun, Pak Tua, bahkan jika kau memberi emas seluas wilayah ketiga Dinding," tambahnya.

"Tapi –"

Mikasa menghunus pedang perunggunya dan mengacungkannya pada leher si pengusaha.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kau sendiri yang sedang di ambang kematian? Maukah orang lain menghalangi jalanmu untuk kabur?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

Si pengusaha menyerah. "Baiklah. Seret keretanya keluar,"

Beberapa saat setelah itu, semua pengungsi masuk dan terselamatkan. Sedangkan, Mikasa naik kembali ke atap, mengawasi kalau-kalau ada Titan yang mendekat.

Komandan medarat di sebelahnya dan berkata,"Kerja bagus, Ackerman. Aku bangga padamu,"

Mikasa memberi hormat,"Saya mohon izin untuk bergabung dengan kelompok depan, Pak," katanya, lalu meluncur lagi.

"O-oi! Ackerman!" panggil si Komandan, namun Mikasa sudah terlalu jauh.

**o-O-o**

"Oi, Armin! Armin! Sadarlah!" teriak Connie Springer sambil mengguncang Armin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Krista yang berada di samping Connie.

"Tunggu dulu, tahan pertanyaan kalian, dia terlihat masih _shock_," kata Ymir.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kata Armin. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?"

"Yah, kami sedang patroli dan tahu-tahu menemukanmu pingsan di atap ini. Seekor Titan yang hendak memakanmu berhasil kami lawan, tetapi saat akan dibunuh Ymir, Titan itu kabur," kata Krista menjelaskan.

"Apa Titan itu berjanggut?" tanya Armin.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu," kata Rivaille yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Semua kejadian itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Armin menjadi ngeri ketika teringat bagaimana Eren menyerukan kata-kata terakhirnya padanya.

"Kemana anggota tim-mu yang lain?" tanya Connie.

"Sudah jelas kan?" kata Rivaille. "Lihatlah sekelilingmu,"

Dia benar, semua benda di distrik Trost membuktikan bahwa tim Armin sudah dibantai habis. Mulai dari bongkahan kerikil hingga genangan darah, semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Oh, tidak," kata Krista.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren? Di-dia tidak mati, kan?" tanya Connie lagi.

Perut Armin rasanya seperti dipukul oleh gada dan kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh palu godam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh.

"Jangan bilang bahwa –" Ymir takut untuk melanjutkan.

Armin hanya mengangguk pelan, masih berusaha menahan tangis.

Semua orang yang hadir di sana juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Armin; kepala yang serasa dihantam palu godam. Mereka tak percaya seorang Eren Jaeger, pemegang peringkat 5 dalam militer, bisa dimusnahkan dalam sekejap. Sayangnya, Eren hanyalah manusia fana, jadi sebuah hal yang wajar bila dia meninggal.

Connie jatuh terduduk, sedangkan Krista menangis dan Ymir memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Rivaille hanya terdiam dan bingung akan melakukan apa.

"Mikasa..." gumam Armin.

"Apa?" tanya Connie.

"Mikasa..." ulang Armin, sambil berdiri. "Tolong bawa aku padanya,"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Mikasa kan sedang bertugas di gerbang Dinding Rose, mana mungkin dia bisa ke sini?!" kata Ymir, berusaha memberikan argumen rasional. "Akan lebih baik jika kau pergi ke Markas dan melapor pada Komandan,"

Armin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, pertanda jelas bahwa dia menolak mentah-mentah. Teman-temannya yang lain bingung. Mereka berpendapat sama seperti Ymir, tapi merasa tidak enak jika harus memaksa Armin yang jelas-jelas menolak.

Di dalam situasi membingungkan itu, Mikasa mendarat di sebelah mereka.

"Dimana Eren?" tanyanya.

Semua saling memandang dan menelan ludah. Situasi bertambah rumit. Berkali-kali mereka menengok ke arah Armin.

"Armin, dimana Eren?" ulang Mikasa.

"Mikasa..." Armin mengakui dengan berat hati. "Eren sudah mati. Katanya, dia ingin aku menyampaikan maafnya padamu,"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" kata Mikasa.

"Sayangnya, itu benar," kata Ymir. "Armin melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Eren dimakan oleh seekor Titan."

Mikasa terdiam, lalu secara tak sadar menjatuhkan kedua pedang perunggunya. Kentara sekali bahwa dia betul-betul terguncang.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke Markas. Titan yang lain akan segera datang. Bisakah 3D Manuever Gear mengangkut dua orang?" tanya Connie.

"Kelihatannya tidak," jawab Rivaille.

"Ayo, Mikasa, kita kembali dulu ke markas," kata Krista.

Mikasa mengangguk gemetar, lalu menembakkan tali 3D Manuever Gear-nya dan meluncur mendahului yang lain.

"O-oi! Mikasa! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Connie.

Ymir menepuk punggungnya. "Biarkan saja. Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna kejadian ini,"

Connie mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Connie pada Armin. "Kau mau kembali lagi atau apa?"

Armin hanya mengangkat bahu.

**o-O-o**

Mikasa tengah meluncur mengelilingi distrik Trost. Air mata yang bercucuran dari matanya tak dia hiraukan.

Seekor Titan yang mendekat dia tebas tanpa memedulikan bahaya. Titan itu lalu roboh menimpa salah satu rumah.

Makin banyak Titan yang datang, dan makin banyak pula yang berjatuhan.

Selagi Mikasa bertarung, langit semakin gelpa dan udara makin dingin. Dirapatkannya rompi militer dan syalnya dipakai untuk menutupi sebagian wajah.

Dia kemudian meluncur kembali, tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mencari seekor Titan di setiap sudut Trost. Dia tak peduli lagi pada misi.

Dia membunuh satu Titan lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Mikasa sekarang tengah berdiri di sebuah atap, terengah-engah. Dia lalu menyandar pada cerobong asap dan merosot hingga terduduk.

Dia masih tak percaya Eren sudah mati.

"Eren..." gumamnya pedih. Air matanya ia biarkan saja mengalir.

Dipeluknya syal merah pemberian Eren itu. Dia ingat ketika mereka masih kecil, saat Mikasa masih baru pindah ke dalam keluarga Jaeger.

**o-O-o**

Saat itu salah para penculik tengah menyekapnya. Mikasa tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup sedangkan tangannya diikat. Posisinya saat ini adalah terbaring dengan badan menyamping. Posisi yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk lari tanpa tangan.

Dua dari penjahat itu sedang mendiskusikan berapa harga yang mungkin mereka dapat, sampai Eren datang dan berusaha berakting sepolos-polosnya, lalu menusuk salah satu penculik. Dia menyerang penculik lainnya dengan tombak.

Dia berhasil membebaskan Mikasa, tapi penculik yang seorang lagi mencekiknya. Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan.

_Gunakan pisau itu!_ Eren berteriak padanya waktu itu. _Gunakan untuk membunuhnya!_

_Hal itu kan dilarang?_ Mikasa membalas, masih ketakutan.

_Dunia ini adalah tempat yang kejam_, kata Eren dengan suara tercekik. _Yang kuat memakan yang lemah! Hanya yang terkuat yang bisa hidup! _

Maka, dengan tangan gemetar Mikasa meraih pisau dan menyabetkannya pada si penculik.

Ayah Eren, Grisha Jaeger, dan polisi tiba dua jam setelahnya. Para polisi mengangkut mayat tiga orang itu, sementara Grisha Jaeger masih memarahi anaknya yang nekat itu.

Setelah beberapa lama saling bersilang argumen, Eren akhirnya mengatakan, _Aku cuma ingin cepat menyelamatkannya!_, yang lalu membuat Grisha terdiam dan beralih pada polisi.

Mikasa tercengang dengan kata itu, tapi hanya bisa menggigil kedinginan. Rupanya Eren menyadari ini, karena dia langsung melepas syal merahnya dan membalutkannya pada leher Mikasa.

_Ini,_ katanya pada waktu itu. _Pakailah. Kau akan merasa hangat._

Sekarang, syal itu masih ada di genggaman Mikasa, tapi Eren tidak. Dia telah pergi, dengan kehangatan yang selama ini dimilikinya.

Kehangatan itu sesungguhnya adalah perasaan Mikasa padanya.

Dialah yang selama ini merupakan alasan Mikasa berjuang untuk hidup. Juga termasuk alasan mengapa dia terus-menerus mengikuti Eren kemanapun dia akan pergi.

Tetapi sayang, Mikasa belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya, tetapi Sang Maut sudah lebih dulu menjemput Eren.

Mikasa yang sekarang hanya bisa menyesali keterlambatannya, menangis sendirian, dan tanpa kehangatan.

Tetapi, sebagian kecil dari hati Mikasa masih percaya, bahwa sesungguhnya Eren masih hidup.

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya saya mau jadi yang pertama, tapi sudah keduluan sama T_T yaudah nggak apa-apa, yang penting bisa menumpahkan imajinasi saya :D**

**Yang udah baca, tolong di-review, ya! Saya sangat menghargai setiap kritik dan review, bahkan flame juga sebisa mungkin diterima. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**

**-Katzius**


End file.
